


A Bitchy Witch [1]

by DWHPJSherlocked



Series: A Bitchy Witch (Harry Potter) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWHPJSherlocked/pseuds/DWHPJSherlocked
Summary: The story and woes of a Harry Potter fangirl as she's thrown, quite unfairly, into a world that she's admired and loved - from afar.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trisha Rao is a rather normal human from a world we'd call our own.For as long as she can remember, she's been a fan of the Harry Potter series and goddamnit if anyone tries to undermine her love for the series just because she read them after they were all out.It's not her damn fault she was born years after the first book came out.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Most, if not all, chapters will be in Trisha's P.O.V., unless otherwise stated!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer:This story is purely fiction.Any similarities between characters and real people are coincidental.J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world.I own my OCs and the plot.All addresses are not real.





	1. A Bitchy Witch

**TRISHA RAO HAS ALWAYS BEEN**  an incredibly normal person from the world we call our own.

A muggle, mundane, boring human.

Perhaps the only special thing about her is that she has the entire Harry Potter universe nearly implanted in her head from reading the series ten times, if not more, even doing extensive research on the world online, as the story simply  _tugged_  her heart in every way possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Also, note that most, if not all, chapters will be in Trisha's P.O.V., unless otherwise stated :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclaimer:**

This story is purely fiction.

Any similarities between characters and real people are coincidental.

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world.

I own my OCs and the plot.

All addresses are not real.

 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Any similarities between characters and real people are coincidental. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. I own my OCs. All addresses are not real. 

**Prologue**

3rd Person P.O.V

She knew it was unwise to go anywhere near the noise coming from her room that she knew to be deserted at the moment. No one else was supposed to be home after all.

Oh yes, Trisha knew it was an absolutely stupid idea.  _This is how all the dumbasses die in the horror movies goddamnit_. And yet, she felt a strange compulsion pulling her towards the noise. This should have frightened her, perhaps even more than the actual sound had, but the feeling that came over her was utterly strange. For some unfathomable reason, creeping towards the whirring coming from her bedroom gave her comfort. Peeking through a tiny sliver of space between the door and its frame, she saw no one.

Simply following the connection she felt tugging straight through her midsection, she made her way to the opposite side of her bed where, on the floor, was a small trinket. Coming closer, she could see that it was a small necklace with an hourglass placed in the middle. Her inner Potterhead squealed as it looked somewhat similar to the Time-Turner Hermione had used in the third Harry Potter movie. Without realizing, she had begun reaching her right hand out to touch the strangely familiar object before she slapped the offending appendage with her opposite hand, rapidly shaking her head and backing away quickly.

"No no. Not today, God," she said, the statement disregarding the fact that she was barely even religious.

And even so, she kept eyeing the Time-Turner necklace, as she resolved to call it, seeing as it looked decidedly similar to the souvenir she was so close to buying at Harry Potter World. It did not help that the noise seemed to pierce into her brain, only hurting when she looked away from the trinket.

_Should I touch it?_

_No it's a weird object making weird noises. I honestly should have called the cops as soon as I heard it._

_But it's probably harmless._

_But what if it's a bomb?_

At the thought Trisha's eyes narrowed and she backed away very quickly to the farthest corner of the room.

_Wait, don't be dumb, Trisha, it probably would have gone off already. I've been staring at the damn thing for like ten minutes. Plus, just touching it couldn't do much. Honestly, what is the problem with touching it. It's in my own freaking house anyways, maybe someone dropped it._

_Fuck. That's so true._

Inching forward and staring at the necklace laying innocently on the ground with suspicion, she slowly reached the object and jabbed at it with her index finger.

Unfortunately, and rather embarrassingly, she missed and nearly toppled over from her crouched position. Blushing madly though there was no one to see, she poked at the necklace once again, much slower this time to prevent her clumsy self from falling.

_Nothing will happen._

_Right?_

As soon as she lightly touched the object, the entire room began spinning, or perhaps it was just her. She absolutely didn't know, far too busy screaming as loudly and furiously as a banshee or perhaps her own mother when she was angry, quite reminding the Harry Potter fanatic of the description of Molly Weasley within the story she so dearly loved. However, at the moment, she wasn't thinking about her love for the books, rather cursing her love and endless knowledge as it was what drew her to the object in the first place (no, it absolutely was not her curiosity, how dare you think such a thing? Though she did realize, even in her fear-addled mind, that it isn't the object. It _couldn't_  be the object. It simply made no sense!)

 _Well I guess this is how I fucking die. How fucking brave and noble, dying from whatever the fuck this thing is, raging like a damned tornado, inside my own house. I don't even live in fucking Kansas why is there a fucking tornado. Damn you, Texas, and your unpredictable behavior, you damn hormonal teenager_.

Muttering furiously under her breath about how she was going to murder her curiosity and Texas and _why_  in all worlds is this happening to her off all people dammit, the spinning came to a stop, leaving her shaken, sitting on her ass still next to her window. Resting her head against the cool window, she closed her eyes until-  _wait. It shouldn't be cool in any shape or form_. Her eyes popped open once more to see that the previous brightness and heat outside that comes with living in Texas had died into dull street lamps and dark skies-  _and that was definitely not her neighbor's house_.

 _No no. No I'm dreaming. I must be. This is insane. I'm insane. I must be dreaming_.

She glared at the unassuming object at her feet before realizing it was much closer than she remembered. Had everything in her room always been this large? She snorted.  _Maybe I'm in Wonderland. I did eat cake yesterday_. Snapping back into her original thoughts, Trisha shook her head. But no that's preposterous. That's simply impossible. She backed away and stumbled into the mirror behind her, unused to her short legs that replaced her normally much longer ones.

Turning around, her eyes widened in horror at what stared back at her.

 _This is not fucking normal_.

That's the first and the only thing Trisha could think as soon as she looked at what should have been her reflection as a 17-year old starting college. Yes, there was the same fucking face she grew up with. She definitely saw  _her own_  brown skin, cheeks, round nose, tiny ass mouth, and brown eyes. But instead of the maturity that comes with age, she was staring at the reflection of a tinier, skinnier, and  _much younger_ version of herself. Lo and fucking behold was the form of her own 5th grade self.

Many people spend time imagining what they would do if they could go back and relive their life knowing all that they do now, including Trisha. However, those wishes had never before come into fruition. So why now? After she moved past the silly dreams of redoing her life and living it better because she cannot change the past no matter how much she wishes to (or so she thought), this happens and breaks all of those beliefs. Perhaps it was a dream. There are those, right? Dreams so lucid they were thought to be real. She'd had those before, and with that thought, she slapped herself. Hard. And waited.

 _Of course, just my luck_.

She was still the skinny little 10-year old from seven years ago.

And  _fucking hell,_  she didn't want to go through seventh grade again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey!

This is a story I'm INCREDIBLY excited to write! Unfortunately, I don't have a lot of time, so updates will be very slow. I'm in university trying to meet my requirements for medical school, so please cut me some slack.

But yes, again, I'm very excited to write this story. I've seen like one or two relatively similar stories, but this is a story idea I've been thinking about since around 2012 or 2013, around when I was first introduced to fanfiction on Wattpad actually, and started planning the story last year.

Just so y'all know, I don't have a set schedule to do updates or anything like that, so I'm sorry on that part, but I do hope to write a little more quickly than I have been in the past eek.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

~Vi

P.S: Also, I'll be posting this on my Wattpad account as well! (DWHPJSherlocked - same as this username)


	3. Chapter 1: Idol

Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Any similarities between characters and real people are coincidental. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. I own my OCs. All addresses are not real.

**Chapter 1: Idol**  

Recap:

Perhaps it was a dream. There are those, right? Dreams so lucid they were thought to be real. She'd had those before, and with that thought, she slapped herself. Hard. And waited.

_Of course, just my luck_.

She was still the skinny little 10-year old from eight years ago.

And  _fucking hell,_  she didn't want to go through seventh grade again.

Story:

Trisha P.O.V

And then it hit me again-  _outside was different even though the inside was the same_. My bedroom stayed the same as it was when I was there, a normal nearly-19-year old,  _but outside was different_. Terrified beyond belief, I stumbled down the stairs, yanked open the door, and sprinted outside. Instead of the normal street sign where it should have read Maple Leaf Ct., there was a  _very fucking familiar_  sign perched at the end of the block, a house down from mine.

It read Privet Drive.

Wildly, I looked around and spotted that each house looks exactly the same. They're numbered by odd numbers on the side opposite my house- if I can even call it that anymore.

Stepping out farther into the street, I turn my head and peer at my side, seeing the even numbers, 2, 4, and my own, 6.

Before I could really think about what it meant or how it was possible that I lived next to Number 4 Privet Drive when I most definitely lived in 4793 Maple Leaf Ct., I turned to run back inside, and instead plowed straight into someone else, knocking both of us to the ground.

Shaking my head violently and jumping to my feet, I shot out a quick "Sorry," before squinting at the vaguely familiar person I bumped into who seemed to be around 10 years old, which was also what seemed to be my own new age.

I reached my hand out to help her up, the both of us slightly freaking out.

"Where the fuck am I? Who are you? Why are we here?  _How_  did I get here? Last thing I remember I was just sitting on my couch-" she trailed off, stopping her rant before narrowing her eyes at me. "Is this your fault? Who are you?"

I shook my head no furiously. "I swear I have no idea what happened! Last thing  _I_  remember, I was fucking eighteen. This is my house, but this sure as hell isn't my neighborhood. I have no idea what happened."

"So what's your name then? Who are you?"

"I'm Trisha. Trisha Rao."

She looked surprised at that. "Seriously? It's me, Mina, from high school. Mina Jang. Do you remember me?"

"Well, last time I saw you, you were a little older, if you didn't realize."

Narrowing her eyes, she backed away. "Where's the nearest restroom?"

I pointed her in the direction, hurriedly following as she nearly sprinted in the direction I pointed out. As we got closer to the restroom, we heard a shrill scream coming from it.

Exchanging a look, we both stopped suddenly, inching forward until we reached the door. I knocked before opening the door to see a young boy around the age of ten or eleven, same as Mina and I, staring at his reflection in horror.

I nervously spat out the first thing my brain came up with.

"Uh hey, dude. What's up?"

Mina looked at me like I was crazy, and I just shrugged. She shoved the kid away from the mirror before letting out her own scream at her reflection.

"Did I really look this weird as a ten-year old?" she screeched at me.

"Dude I have no idea. I fucking met you when you were like fourteen."

"You're not wrong about that."

"I mean you still looked funny then too so maybe-"

"Hey!"

We both turned to the source of the sound, the young boy standing there, staring at both of us going at each other.

"Oh yes, right. Hello!"

"Who are you two? Where am I? What's going on? Why am I here? How did I get here?" he demanded.

I snickered, realizing both he and Mina asked nearly the same questions as soon as they first talked to me.

I grinned. "Well, one, I'm Trisha Rao and this is Mina Jang. Two, you're in my house, sort of. We're not exactly in my neighborhood anymore. Three, I don't know. Four, I don't know. Oh! And five, I still don't know."

He just stared at me like I was crazy. (I mean fair point though, I'm rather convinced of the fact myself.)

"You know," Mina continued for me. "The polite thing would be to introduce yourself as well."

Still staring at me, he replied, "I'm Albert Gold."

"Oh you went to school with us too then? High school?"  
He nodded fervently.

"Neither of us," I said, gesturing between Mina and I, "know what's going on. Until we do though, I'm not budging from this house. For all we know, I could be on some weird acid trip or something."

Thoughtfully I continued, "Though I've never been on an acid trip or done any drugs, so how would I know," before Mina slapped me to snap me out of it.

"Well, ouch! That was slightly unnecessary."

"Now you know it's not an acid trip. Not completely unnecessary," she replied to me.

"Okay well-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting our banter and distracting Albert from staring at us still.

"I guess it's time to figure out what exactly is going on, then," I said, already walking away. "I'll go check who's at the door. You guys can stay here or follow if you want."

"Like  _hell_  I'm staying back. Come on Al," Mina said, following behind me and dragging Albert behind her.

"I'm coming good god. And don't call me Al! Just Albert, please," Albert sputtered, freeing himself from Mina's grip before turning to walk next to her.

I opened the door with my back turned to it, grinning at the two.

I faced forward again only to see a rather terrifying woman looking at me. She wasn't scary in the way she looked but rather in her expression that called for no bullshit.

"May I come in? Is this the household of a Trisha Rao?" asked the stern woman in a Scottish accent.

I started at the accent that was uncommon enough in the U.S. that I wouldn't be used to hearing it, though with the "scene change," we might be in the U.K. now, or even Scotland specifically.

"Who are you?"

"I'm deputy headmistress for a school you've been admitted to."

"I haven't applied to any school, though. I don't think so, sorry," I grinned, closing the door.

"I promise, you'll want to hear me out," she said. Peering at the two hiding behind me, she spoke to them, stirring my curiosity, "You two are Mina Jang and Albert Gold, yes? I'm here for you two as well."

I replied, "But what's your name then, ma'am?"

"Minerva. Minerva McGonagall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello lovelies!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I definitely enjoyed writing it :)

Expect a lot more coming up! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but it'll hopefully be soon! Uni's begun again, but I scrounged up enough time to finally finish this chapter!

I know we're all waiting for Harry and the rest of the crew to be introduced, but all in good time, my fair maidens (ooh I quite like that, do y'all like that?). I'm working on it though ;)

So y'all know how my updates work, I write my chapters as soon as I can and save them on Wattpad as soon as I finish them, but I only post once I have at least 1.5 chapters finished, so that way I have a small buffer, so that way, I can edit and all that between posts and writing the next chapter that I haven't finished yet at the time of writing this note ;)

I do love you all though, and thank you so, so, so, so much for reading (both the chapter and my rambling author's note!)

Much love,

Vi


	4. Chapter 2: Minerva McGonagall

Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Any similarities between characters and real people are coincidental. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. I own my OCs. All addresses are not real.

**Chapter 2: Minerva McGonagall**

Recap:

"I haven't applied to any school, though. I don't think so, sorry," I grinned, closing the door.

"I promise, you'll want to hear me out," she said. Peering at the two hiding behind me, she spoke to them, stirring my curiosity, "You two are Mina Jang and Albert Gold, yes? I'm here for you two as well."

I replied, "But what's your name then, ma'am?"

"Minerva. Minerva McGonagall."

Story:

Trisha P.O.V

I blinked in surprise. "Right, yeah, and you expect me to believe that?"

She couldn't expect me to be that dumb could she?

"Yes, actually, I do."

Snorting, I stepped aside, allowing her into my home, if I could even call it that anymore, and quipped, "Well come on in then,  _Minerva_."

Comfortable enough, she stepped inside. I led her inside, where she seated herself at my kitchen table, gesturing for us to sit across from her.

"Welcome to England, Ms. Rao, Ms. Jang, and Mr. Gold." She smiled wryly, though I still have no idea how she grabbed hold of our names. "I've been given express instructions to invite you to our school-"

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that already," I said rolling my eyes. "But that's not real. It's simply not possible. You'd have to levitate that fruit bowl for me to believe that magic is real."

Mina and Albert were content sitting quietly, watching us like we were a tennis match, both of them obviously not as well-versed in the Harry Potter storyline as I was, though they definitely knew the basics.

"Minerva" rose a single eyebrow and reached into her robe pockets, pulling out a stick, obviously supposed to be a real wand, pointing it at the said fruit bowl, and speaking the spell we all know. "Wingardium leviosa," swish and flick and everything.

The three of us simply gaped at her, stunned.

I looked over at Mina and Albert, both of whom turned their heads to look at me as well, all of our mouths open like we were the Scream.

Mina mouthed at me a "what the fuck," but I honestly had no answers for her.

Slowly, the shock wore off, and I looked at Minerva McGonagall again.

"Ho-ly shit. You're really Minerva McGonagall."

In return, she peered at me as though I was an odd specimen of human. Nothing new on that part.

"I'm here to inform you all of your acceptance into Hogwarts, which you three," she said, gesturing at us, "obviously know of."

_Minerva McGonagall_  handed us our letters.  _Minerva McGonagall_. Holy shit.

I swear I had hearts coming from my eyes, switching my gaze between Minerva  _fucking_  McGonagall, Mina, Albert, and  _my_  Hogwarts letter, the one I had been waiting for since I was seven and first read the Harry Potter series.

The front read:

_Ms. Trisha Rao_

_6 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Peering at Minerva McGonagall once more for approval, I turned my gaze to the letter, opening it carefully.

_Dear Ms. Rao,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Allowing us to read our letters, Minerva McGonagall (though I should get used to calling her Professor, I thought gleefully) said, "Since I'm here with you three, you needn't send a letter by owl. You must only let me know of your decision."

"There's no way I'm saying no to this," I butted in, waving at the letter, "but this does brings about a question."

Mina looked at me questioningly, finally brought out of her own silence, "And what's that?"

Grinning, I looked back at her before switching my gaze to Professor McGonagall. "Why, the date, of course!"

Albert, on the other side of me, let out a small noise of surprise before squinting at me. "And why would that be the question?"

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to the three of us. "Dumbass, hello! We're all three a good eight to ten years younger than we would be normally, there's a whole ass Minerva McGonagall in front of us, and Harry Potter was born in 1980. Why wouldn't that be the question?"

Tapping her chin, Mina then turned to Professor McGonagall. "So then, ma'am, what is the date?"

She looked at us curiously. "The date today is June 22, 1991."

My smile widened before I jabbed Mina in the arm and pinched Albert in his thigh.

"You guys have no idea of the shit we're about to get into."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Hey y'all!

Sorry for this chapter being a little short, but I'll make the next one longer, I PROMISE! Uni's kicking my ass, but I made time to write this itty bitty chapter, and I'll make more time to write the next one! (I just really liked where this one ended :D)

I'll just zoom on over to starting the next chapter right now!

See you again, hopefully soon :)

Much love,

Vi

P.S.: Thank every single one of you guys so much for reading my crappy story - I love you all so much <3


	5. Chapter 3: Story Time!

Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Any similarities between characters and real people are coincidental. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. I own my OCs. All addresses are not real.

**Chapter 3: Story Time!**

Recap:

Tapping her chin, Mina then turned to Professor McGonagall. “So then, ma’am, what is the date?”

She looked at us curiously. “The date today is June 22, 1991.”

My smile widened before I jabbed Mina in the arm and pinched Albert in his thigh.

“You guys have no idea of the shit we’re about to get into.”

Story:

“Please, Ms. Rao, watch your language,” Professor McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes at me. “And what exactly is it you mean by that.”

Breathe, Trisha. Breathe.

I followed my own instructions, letting go of the two sitting next to me to wipe my sweaty hands on my too-loose jeans.

“You honestly just have to trust me on this, just a tiny bit,” I said, nervous, “but in the place where we came from, in the time we came from, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, all of you are characters in a story.”

Taken aback, Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to respond. Wincing inside, I cut her off, “I-i can prove it. You and Albus Dumbledore left Harry on his aunt and uncle’s steps at Number 4 Privet Drive on the night of October 31, 1981 with nothing but a letter. Hagrid brought him from the ruins of the Potter household on Sirius Black’s flying motorbike-”

“It’s quite alright, Ms. Rao. I believe you. Professor Dumbledore explained your situation is a bit different, having travelled backwards in time in your own body is an odd experience, I realize, but he seemed to be under the impression that you three were sent back on purpose...to help? With what, I do not know though I assume you do,” she stopped me, likely speaking of the upcoming war, making me tense slightly. “I do understand the importance of at least relatively maintaining the timeline, so I won’t ask, but for now, I’ll trust that you know what you’re doing. In all technicality, you three _are_ of age, so the Trace shouldn’t work on you when you all do get wands, even though you _do_ look underage.”

At this, I relaxed a bit more, grinning at Mina, Albert, and Professor McGonagall. “Alright then, you know that everything will end up all wonky if I tell you too much,” I said, rubbing my chin, “but there’s definitely one thing I do have to tell you.”

She searched my face before raising one thin eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“You’ve gotta trust the little humans a little more often,” I said. Her eyebrow raised a little higher at the word choice, so I hurried to explain, “You know, the first years and all. Not Fred and George. Definitely not Fred and George. You know, unless it’s something important I guess, I don’t think they’d make a joke about like someone dying or something unless it was about I dunno Voldemort or something-”

Mina cut me off.

“Trisha, shut up.”

I shut up.

She continued for me. “Alright then, Prof. Is there any way you could come back to take us to get our school supplies later?” she peered over at me. “Un-shut up. Trisha, what date do we need to go to the store place.”

“It’s called Diagon Alley dumbass. And we need to go on August 1st. Maybe you could ask if Hagrid could come pick us up when he’s getting Harry too? Or is that a little overkill. Should we just meet him in Diagon Alley or at Hogwarts or-”

Albert covered my mouth with his left hand and tapped his chin with his right. “Maybe we should just wait and meet him at Diagon Alley. Maybe in the robe place where he meets Malfoy? That way we can talk to him while we get our fittings done. It would be a good way to get into his good graces too, I guess, if we’re to help him.”

I licked his hand, and he jerked it away, disgusted.

“Okay, ew Trisha. That’s just gross,” he whined. He turned to glare at me before looking at Mina, sticking his hand in her face, rolling his eyes back and moaning dramatically, “She licked me! Like literally! Look at this. It’s so gross. I’m going to die.”

I smirked smugly at him, my arms crossed, Mina laughing in the back. “I knew there was a drama queen just waiting to be let out somewhere in there.”

He just stared at me, affronted, opening his mouth before being interrupted by Professor McGonagall. “In that case, I’ll be here again on August 1st in the morning. We’ll go to Diagon Alley in order to get your supplies for school.”

She swiftly stood up, pushing her chair back into the table, slightly scraping the tile floor and walking towards the door. The three of us scrambled to follow her, none of us bothering to push in our chairs, and let her out.

“I will see you three in a little over a month. I will make sure groceries and food come here, so do not worry about being forced to go to the store. I will send an owl over at the end of every week. Send me your grocery list back with it.”

Startled, Albert looked at her. “Thank you, Professor.”

She peered at us through her glasses. “It’s no problem, Mr. Gold. Make sure you three are ready on August 1st. I will be here promptly at 10 a.m.”

With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared.

I closed the door, clapped my hands, and grabbed Mina and Albert by the arms, pulling them in front of me so I could look at them in the face. “Alright then, before we all die of shock, why don’t we look at the largest bank of information on the Harry Potter world known to man?”

Mina snorted. “And where would that be?”

I threw her a mischievous look. “Why in my room, of course!”

I dashed up the stairs before stopping halfway, turning back to face the both of them, still near the door, and gesturing for them to follow me.

“Come on bitches, we’ve got notes to take!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Hello lovelies,

I finished this chapter a lot more quickly than I thought I would! It’s longer than the last (I told you all it would be ;) I don’t lie).

I know, I know - whEN IS HARRY COMING IN? All in good time, fair maidens. All in good time. Just know, it’ll be relatively soon :) I promise!

Alright, I’m seriously on a roll writing these chapters - but let’s not jinx it, ey? It’s exactly 10:57 p.m. right now as I’m writing this author’s note. Maybe I can get planning for the next chapter complete (hehe planning - you’ll understand, I promise) tonight!

I'm going to try to write more over the weekends so I can post more regularly through the weeks, but I'm sorry - no promises! Some weeks are so crazy that they drag that crazy over to the weekend too - especially near midterms and other exams... We'll see when they get closer-

Anywho, I'm, as always, super, super, super grateful to everyone who reads this shitty story of mine. I love you all so much!

Much love,

Vi

P.S.: So it's a little clearer, Trisha, Mina, and Albert did go to the same high school, and they were in the same year. It was a smaller high school, so they all knew of each other, but none of them were really close to each other though they were friendly.


End file.
